


The Spell You Got On Me (It's Like Magic)

by sunglassesemoji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, magic au!, mainly just then making cool firework shows, which is such a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglassesemoji/pseuds/sunglassesemoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi delight the sky with little flares of moving color and at the same time learn something much more important than that of the magic at their fingertips.</p>
<p>(Or, true feelings are only susceptible to those with an understanding that there's something much more important about magic than showing Iwaizumi that magic can imprint little UFOs into the air.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spell You Got On Me (It's Like Magic)

**Author's Note:**

> aye! so this fic was loosely inspired by mystery skull's "magic" playing on loop by mistake on my spotify, so if that doesn't lead to a fun fic, i don't know what will!  
> also, i was really "ehhhhh" on postin' this bc this is the first iwaoi thing i've ever actually written, but with the help of my lovely beta j, everything went super smoothly and i became pretty dang proud of this, so i hope you like it!

“There’s nothing more beautiful than magic, Iwa-chan.”

Had the question not been rhetorical, Iwaizumi would have been able to write entire volumes on just how blind Oikawa was. 

How being transfixed on the dazzling colors that magical fireworks could never compare to the expressions Oikawa made when he witnessed his own spells burst to life. The true look of bliss that covered his features when his efforts payed off and his lips curled up into one of those smiles that reminded Iwaizumi of why they stayed friends all these years.

Little butterflies found their way around the two courtesy of Iwaizumi’s third, but successful, try at the same spell. Oikawa’s back faced Iwaizumi as they sailed through the sky with the insects rushing before them. However, the small tilt of Oikawa’s head, tipped to the side so his eyes could follow the brilliant colors around them, was enough for Iwaizumi to see what he desired.

The way the blue hues of the wings melted perfectly against Oikawa’s plain skin and how the bursts of pink tinged his rosy cheeks darker somehow managed to paint Oikawa perfectly. Iwaizumi found himself wanting to sigh out of frustration at the fact that even when he succeeded in something as magnificent as this spell, he still found himself more impressed by his best friend.

“You’re awfully touched by magic for an idiot who brought me out here and won’t even show me his own tricks,” Iwaizumi noted. Oikawa feigned hurt at the jab, hand clutching his chest as he leaned backward and began to slip off of his broomstick. Iwaizumi darted forward without hesitation, fingers curling around the fabric of the other’s button up, fingers sliding down his arm and unrolling the sleeve in the slightest as he caught the other mid-fall. 

Oikawa grinned at him from his odd position halfway off the broom, mouthing a, “Thank you,” Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t ever hear out loud. 

“I can’t imagine anything greater than this.” Oikawa slowly sat back up, hand reaching upward between them so he could glide a finger through one of the neon butterflies. The small traces of bright light sizzled out and Oikawa’s small laugh somehow made Iwaizumi forget all about scolding Oikawa. His hand quickly released the other’s shirt and his fingertips that had touched skin grew cold as they traced their way back to Iwaizumi’s own broom. Now they now continued to move with the migration of the butterflies, Oikawa shoulders shaking less and less as his laugh died down.

Iwaizumi found Oikawa’s small smile to be much more beautiful than the parlor trick Oikawa was getting so philosophical about.

The two rode in silence for a few moments, only hums from hums from Okaiwa whistling off-beat. Eventually, the butterflies died out one by one in tiny, miraculous flashes of sparks and the night fell over the duo much more heavily.

Oikawa now had his eyes transfixed on his own carefully moving hand, where he conjured a soft flurry of green sparks to ignite a few inches from his palm. The both of them slowed to a stop across from one another with only the light of Oikawa’s magic between them.

Iwaizumi remained quiet, straining his eyes in the dark to watch over Oikawa’s practiced hand gestures with hidden awe. Oikawa’s long fingers traced out shapes of all sizes, running along the air before him in free and lazy movements. Soon, tiny UFOs pranced around them in circles, lighting up the pair with a hazy glow of green.

“What’d I tell you, Iwa-chan? There’s nothing better than this.” 

There were stars in Oikawa’s eyes as he spoke, dazzling and sparkling stars that reflected the green light glimmering around them. Oikawa’s eyes reminded Iwaizumi of constellations, bright and shining. Iwaizumi realized that he wished to count the stars, no matter how long it took, as long as it meant spending time finding out just one more thing he didn’t already know about Oikawa.

Almost as soon as it had begun, Oikawa had clapped his hands together and the shapes fizzled into tiny bursts of light, covering the pair in flitters of green. Traces fell on Oikawa’s nose and covered the array of freckles that lined his cheeks and nose. Iwaizumi found himself wanting to lean forward just to brush them off to recover the little marks.

“I’m sure there’s got to be something better,” Iwaizumi huffed as he leaned back to straighten his coat, one hand unsteadily keeping his grip on the broom handle. “Magic’s pretty and all, but it’s too lonely.” Oikawa’s mouth drew into a tight line at the accusation, his fingers curling and uncurling in a gusture Iwaizumi knew too well. Oikawa anticipated to reject the thought as soon as he got a window. “I mean, this is the extent of what it’s good for. Pretty light shows where we chose what we make or moving a chair because it’s in the way, and we make these decisions all alone for selfish reasons. It lacks intimacy and socialization, even though it looks really cool. But, I don’t know, I’m just sure something else out there has to be prettier.” Oikawa’s hands stopped moving and a smile graced his features.

“Do you have a crush on a girl or something, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa then began to pout, lips pushing together as he scanned Iwaizumi in the dark of the night. The latter flinched at the acquisition, but didn’t get a chance to give a rebuttal before Oikawa was reaching forward with his right hand slow as ever. “Let me teach you something.”

His long, skinny fingers, wrapped randomly in Band-Aids from the evident wear and tear from casting spells, found their way in the black of night toward Iwaizumi. His hand laid outstretched toward Iwaizumi and it only took a moment longer for it to register than his intention was for contact. After Iwaizumi’s few seconds of hesitation, he quickly clasped Oikawa’s hand in his. 

The contact startled Iwaizumi as the chill of the air ran through their hair and tickled their skin. 

Neither of them made eye contact, as they were too concentrated on how their fingers seemed to interlace almost automatically. Iwaizumi felt himself become breathless when a flurry of red light and a welcomed heat pressed against his palm. Slowly two strands leaked out from between their hands, tying around their ring fingers carefully. The warmth stayed strong.

“Magic isn’t lonely if it’s shared, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi finally glanced upward, eyes tracing Oikawa’s expression for any hint of a joke. The genuine expression that stared back at Iwaizumi caused him to flush red.

“I supposed you’re right, stubborn Oikawa.” 

With that, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi toward him and let their fingers unlace so they could find their way around Iwaizumi’s neck. However, the ribbon stayed alive, curling around the two to settle down around their persons. Iwaizumi steadily placed one hand on Oikawa’s cheek, the glow of the ribbon lightening his features in a way that made Iwaizumi’s heart flip. His other hand laid on Oikawa’s thigh (“Frisky much, Iwa-chan?”) to keep the two from toppling over. 

“You know as soon as you move forward, this is going to be one really dangerous kiss.”

“Don’t ruin this, Tooru.” This promptly silenced Oikawa as Iwaizumi leaned forward awkwardly, kissing the other slowly and surely before pulling away so the both of them could laugh at the situation. Before they knew it, they were leaning back forward to kiss again and again. Oikawa smiled into his kisses, happy and excited as he feverishly kissed Iwaizumi with every bit of vigor that he usually put into his magic and then some. Iwaizumi couldn’t stop grinning. 

“If we keep at this - ah, Oikawa, stop,” Iwaizumi bit Oikawa’s lip, producing a gasp of pain from him as they slightly pulled apart. “If we keep at it like this, we’re going to fall out of the sky,” he ushered to the ground with his free-to-move hand and Oikawa pursed his lips. “Hey, I’m not saying we should stop, I’m just saying a change of scenery would be nice.”

“You know, I think I have just the bedroom in mind, actually,” Oikawa mused and Iwaizumi snickered.

The two of them absolutely beamed at one another, officially moving away from one another as the red light faded between them but the feeling stayed. After a few seconds of contemplation, Iwaizumi took the initiative to turn back towards Oikawa’s home and steer their actions elsewhere.

“Oy, Oikawa, I actually have a question about what you just did with that red string on the fingers thing. How long did it take you to learn that?” 

“Well, I actually don’t remember. I found it a few years ago when I first knew I had to use it on you and didn’t stop practicing it until I had it down pat.”

“Did you say years?”

“I’m sorry, what was that, Iwa-chan? You want to race to my house? Well, sorry to tell you this, but I’m totally going to win.”

Iwaizumi released a series of curses as he flew after Oikawa, but despite the words, a smile found its way onto his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> me: windwakerhds.tumblr.com // djfunkydes.tumblr.com // twitter.com/daninogees  
> the ever so lovely j: gubbins-obliteration.tumblr.com  
> (you can hit me up with more prompts if you liked this one or if ya wanna talk about this one in particular!!!)


End file.
